stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick Nean
Stick nean a violet my favorite color stickmen with red shoes and blue eyes that creates portal the red my favorite to enter the blue also my favorite to come out stick nean.jpg|totally messed up his portal today just wanna go to school you know stick nean 2.jpg|a kick that reside in you luke oh wait your nean arghhh NARATOE this is not Luke !! stick nean 3.jpg|flying suprise portal kick of doom and justice very long name right call it FSPKODAJ BIOGRAPHY he was a 10 years old boy when another sumerian artifact but this one unlike the stone this one creates portals depends on the holder it will have the type. and then young nean found it on a abandoned house he hold it and then there the mysterious sumerian sealed in it was freed and gave him portal powers. till he is 15 he had those powers hidden and he knows about it the sumerian mostly tells him stories about it after 2 years the sumerian told him sorts of things such as medicine and other drugs (meaning not bad the good meaning) and he self studied about drugs and made a special drug size jaw breaker its color yellow that allow him to transform to other forms its called rumble ball PERSONALITY he is a genius and a fast runner he spend all his life eating French fries than candys but when it comes to friend i bet hell even sacrifice his portal to save them ABILITIES *portal making the red which you enter and blue where you come out he either can put blue first or red first *extreme agility cause of the artifact he faster than most normal stickmen *martial artist *intelligence level genius *sumerian helps cause when he freed the sumerian it helped him all the way all information about things *portal offense he can use the portals to attack like when you use blue to bump people (blue is where you come out so you cant go there its like a wall) or use red and blue to land in the middle of roof *the portal can be any size *he can use portal to go anywhere as long as he sees where to land the blue and red *he can use portal on his eyes or hands but he needs to focus fast *rumble ball *at his grasshopper point he can kill in certain spots or sleep *at his martial arts point well of course martial arts *at his eye sight point well of course better eye sight for 15 seconds *monster point BOOM CRASH KAPOW WAZAK BUGSHHHHH in other words after 3 minute DESTRUCTION for the rest of his rumble pill but can only run havoc by over using it *he know a lot about medicine WEAKNESS *limited eyesight he does not wear a glasses but his eyesight is normal no extra duper super seeing *he use eyes to use portal so when you stab his eyes or cut his hands *kill him *when he lose focus *lack of abilities *on rumble points easy he might be fancy but by tickling him hes pretty much asleep *on monster point just use put out single strong damage like for example master vince's attack FORMS Rumble forms when he drinks a rumble ball he can transform into forms Grass Hopper point turns him into a grasshopper spirited guy able to hit sacred spots that can kill or more Martial Arts point allows him to be better at all types of martial arts such as karate kung fu wing chung etc Eye Sight point makes his eye sight better than ever but only for limited time this is his only point that is limited time cause of him bad eyesight its only for 15 seconds Monster point its him he looks normal But with great strength only but runs out of control in 3 minutes if he ate 3 rumble balls before doing monster point SPEED POINT he might be a fast teleporter but this point is faster it runs faster than light often mistaken as a blink light but no its faster than light it can run 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000 (uncountable zeros) astronomical unit per mili-second ONLY when he drink 100 rumble ball which can cause extreme pain after surviving and not getting out of control usual speed is 5 kilometer per second slow Note:one rumble ball can transform into all those points but the ball will only last 15 minutes or he will drink another one TRIVIA *he is the references on stick sean in slush invaders *his portal are red and blue also known for colors of Illuminati but not proven *his a left handed person *mostly does not walk *he knows how to beat-box *not that good at basketball but with portal bro you even ask *me i and myself only consider him the fastest stickmen he move AU (astronomical unit) which is like for space and he only takes mili seconds *he is a doctor semi QUOTES "since when did alarm go late never" "your just like other people who go to the stickternet just to look at kittens" "o my i just forgot to turn off the TV" "why why do we have to walk WHY!!!!! >:(" "okay okay no Portals in the house and school *uses portal to go to school I KNOW !!!" "i know right that's cool" " okay so just how fast are you *gets 100 rumble balls and drinks it) ohh the pain ready get set GO * got to a gas station not even a second"